


Baby, Let's Stay Home Tonight

by Lifeshandful



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Song Lyrics, Stellaride, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: Sometimes it is nice just to stay at home. oNE SHOT





	Baby, Let's Stay Home Tonight

**_Baby, Let’s Stay Tonight_ **

**_“Baby, let's stay home tonight We can put a couple records on We can build a fire alright Maybe we can dance till dawn Everything will be just fine Don't even have to put clothes on I can keep you warm inside Baby, let's stay home tonight_ **

**_Lately we've been walking in a straight line Doing our own thing never seem to find time We've been going downtown Making reservations But maybe we just slow down See where it can take us_ **

  * **_**_Lets Stay Home Tonight, NeedToBreathe”_** A long shift was not unusual but the exhaustion that they both felt was. Both Truck and Squad’s shifts had run overtime, not that either of them minded the overtime pay that they had earned, but it had been a long drawn out shift full of physically exhausting calls. The kind of shift where barely anytime was spent inside the warm walls of the firehouse, instead spent out in the bitter grip of Chicago’s winter. But it was also the type of shift that despite the exhaustion they both felt, they were still too awake to actually go to sleep as much as they wanted too. The silence of the apartment was a welcome relief, and the knowledge that there would be no alarm sounds that would send them scattering to yet another scene allowed them both to relax. The thump of their duffel bags hitting the wooden floor in unison broke the welcomed silence.His hands landed on her hips and pulled her back against him, the warmth of his chest had her relaxing against him. “Lets stay home tonight.” He murmured against his skin as he pressed his face into the warmth of his neck, his breath warm against her skin. She lifted her hand and reached back, wrapping it around his neck softly. “Lets order in.” She wanted nothing more than to stay in with him and spend time together, it seemed that they had been so busy with their own things that they had trouble finding time just to be together in the presence of each other lately. “Lets order then shower. By the time we finish, the food should be here.” He suggested as he lifted his head up seeing her nod in agreement. He unwrapped himself from her with some difficulty, it was nice to have her in his arms again, knowing that they had to move. He made the order for their dinner as she moved through the apartment to the bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting for him to join her.Kelly smiled as he stepped into the shower seeing Stella already under the steamy hot water with her head tilted back and her eyes closed as the water flowed over her. She turned almost instinctively and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stepped closer to her so that they were both under the water. The closeness was needed for both of them. Stella reached out blindly and grabbed the bottle she was looking for, his body wash. She squirted just enough into the palm of her hand before she put the bottle back then lathered it up between her hands before she allowed her hands to wonder over his warm taut skin, enjoying the feel of his toned body beneath her hands. He closed his eyes as her hands massaged him and he felt himself relax. Her hands stopped on his shoulders and he opened his eyes, looking straight into hers, as he bought his hands up to her forearms, smoothing his thumbs over the underside of her wrists.    _**



 

  * “Dinner’s here.” Kelly told her as he met her at the couch, placing the bag of Chinese food down on the table, having detoured by the kitchen to get them a bottle of beer and a fork each. “Great, I’m starving.” She was already curling up on the couch with her legs underneath her. He thought it was impossible to smile any wider but she had made him. He leaned over and captured her lips with his, kissing her before he reluctantly pulled away and sat down beside her before he leaned forward and grabbed the two cartons and handed her one which she greedily took making him laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him cheekily.
  * Kelly couldn’t help the toothy smile that seemed permanently etched on his face as he walked out of the bedroom and headed to answer the door as their food had arrived. He had trouble pulling himself away from Stella as she was spread out on the bed, wrapped only in a towel, and was watching him with her gorgeous brown eyes and a delectable smile on her slightly swollen lips. He finished pulling the t-shirt down just as he opened the door. It was the fastest transaction possible as they were both enjoying having shut the world out so it was only the two of them. He shut the door and turned around to see Stella walking out, now wearing one of his old navy blue Squad shirts that barely went down to her thighs. He watched as she stopped by the record player and let the needle down, the music playing slowly filled the apartment.
  * She could have stayed in the shower with him forever just enjoying the uninterrupted intimacy of simply showering together but she knew that they had to get out as their dinner would be arriving soon. With that thought in her mind, she reached behind herself and shut the water off. He let out a soft groan as he pulled away from her and quickly grabbed two towels then wrapped one around her before he wrapped his own around his waist. He felt as she took her hand in his and stepped out of the shower then led him to their bedroom where she turned around and captured his lips with hers kissing him passionately. There was no need to rush and they had all night as they fell onto the bed in an entanglement of limbs simply enjoying kissing each other like a couple of teenagers making out until a knock at the door interrupted them.
  * He let go of her wrist and reached out for her shampoo loving the feel of her wet curls as he uncapped the bottle and squirted a large dollop into the palm of his hand as she tilted her head back again under the steady flow of water before stepping slightly out of the way of the water and turning so her back was to him. He reached up and let his hands run over her scalp, applying a nice steady pressure as he worked the shampoo into a foamy lather massaging her as he went. She let out a soft groan as her lips parted and even without seeing him knew he would be smirking. The bubbles of her shampoo were sliding mesmerizingly down her body to the floor of the shower by the time he turned her around and dipped her back under the water still running his hands through her hair and over her scalp to wash the shampoo out. Once the shampoo was out he found her body wash and took his time as his hands trailed over her body creating a gorgeous trail of bubbles over her soft silky skin which his lips followed placing delicate kisses as the bubbles slid down.



“I think we should take furlough next shift and the shift after that, and just not leave the apartment until we really have to go back to the firehouse.” She told him with every bit of seriousness that she had in between mouthfuls of food. “Oh yeah? What would we do?” He replied teasingly although he had to admit the idea of just being alone with her uninterrupted was just as appealing as it was intriguing especially knowing her mind as she would have already thought about it. “Well there are a lot of things we can do, there are defiantly some new things we can try, and you can dance with me.” She had already placed her container and her fork down on the table before she stood up and held her hands out to him. He leaned forward placing his container and fork next to hers before he pushed himself up off of the couch as he took her hands and let her lead him around the table to a bit more of an open space.

She slipped her arms up around his neck as his dropped down and slipped around her waist with his hands flat on her back as they pressed their bodies together and swayed slowly not in time with the music but it didn’t matter at all. “What is this song?” He asked softly as he listened to the words which summed them up perfectly although he had heard her play it before. “It’s called ‘Let’s Stay Home Tonight’ by NeedToBreathe.” She answered before she softly sung along making him smile as it was exactly what they were doing…

“… _Baby, let's stay home tonight We can put a couple records on We can build a fire alright Maybe we can dance till dawn Everything will be just fine Don't even have to put clothes on I can keep you warm inside Baby, let's stay home tonight…_ ”

He leaned in closer and captured her lips with his, kissing her fervently as she kissed back just as fervently until they had to part to catch their breaths instead leaning their foreheads against each other’s as they swayed together slowly. “I love you.” He really did love her although he knew he did not tell her it enough and probably never would. “I love you too.” She replied immediately as she moved her lips against his again, drawing him in to another kiss.


End file.
